1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle wheel fasteners, including lug bolts and lug nuts. More particularly, the disclosure concerns security fasteners for installation on vehicle wheels having a recess hole (including but not limited to metal alloy vehicle wheels).
2. Description of Prior Art
By way of background, standard bolts and nuts have no security feature because they are designed to be fastened and unfastened using standard tools, such as wrenches, which can be easily obtained. For some fastener applications, such as the attachment of valuable assets, security fasteners have been developed to prevent unauthorized fastener removal and theft. One example is security locks for metal alloy vehicle wheels. Metal alloy wheels are typically formed with recess holes in which the security locks are wholly or partially recessed following installation. The recess may be relatively narrow and deep (as commonly found in tuner rims) or somewhat wider and shallower. In some cases the recess sidewall is of varying height such that the recess only partially recesses the security lock. Security locks designed for installation in recess holes include both lock bolts and lock nuts. Such locks are typically formed with a security groove pattern that is exposed outside, at or inside an entrance to the recess hole. A special key having a matching security ridge pattern is required to install and remove the locks. Although such locks are generally satisfactory, applicants submit that further improvements are possible to increase the level of security provided by lock bolts, lock nuts and other security fasteners designed for wheels having a recess hole.